Un Sacrificio por Amor en el Santuario
by lKazeshini
Summary: Oneshot 'Cuando más necesitas a esa persona especial, allí está siempre para apoyarte. De eso se trata el amor, de sacrificarlo y entregarlo todo, sin importar las consecuencias... Esta es la hermosa historia de Kell de Géminis y Kira de Virgo.


**[Oneshot] Un Sacrificio por Amor en el Santuario**

**Escrito en Ecuador por Kazeshini**

* * *

'_Cuando más necesitas a esa persona especial, allí está siempre para apoyarte. De eso se trata el amor, de sacrificarlo y entregarlo todo por quien amas, sin importar las consecuencias... Esta es la hermosa historia de Kell de Géminis y Kira de Virgo. ¡El amor verdadero existe!'_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni la serie de anime y manga _'Saint Seiya' _ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí. Ellos pertenecen a su respectivo autor: El maestro Masami Kurumada.

_FanFic editado el 27 de abril de 2012 a las 17:56_

* * *

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR:**

Esta pequeña historia la escribí hace varios años para un concurso de mini-fics bajo el pseudónimo de Wind-No-Joseph. Su título original era _'El Final de la Primera Guerra Santa', _pero me hicieron notar que la historia se centraba más en los sentimientos de los personajes y no tanto en el primer enfrentamiento contra Hades.

Al leerla en estos días, noté que había cometido varios errores y por eso decidí darle una pequeña pulidita. Espero que disfrutes leyéndola, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.

Saludos desde Ecuador.

* * *

**UN SACRIFICIO POR AMOR EN EL SANTUARIO**

_La hermosa historia de Kell de Géminis y Kira de Virgo._

Escrito en Ecuador por _**Kazeshini**_

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

Existen muchas crónicas sobre la pasada Guerra Santa contra Hades que se libró hace 243 años. Todos sabemos muy bien que los únicos que sobrevivieron entonces, fueron los Caballeros Dorados Shion y Dohko.

Sin embargo, son pocos los que conocen lo que ocurrió al inicio de los tiempos. Cuando se libró la primera Guerra Santa en la Era del Mito, hace más o menos 2670 años. En ese entonces los protagonistas fueron la primera generación de Caballeros Dorados de todos los tiempos.

…

…

…

* * *

**~~ CAPÍTULO ÚNICO ~~**

**~~ JAMÁS ME OLVIDES, MI AMADA KIRA ~~**

La oscuridad de la noche cayó sobre el recinto sagrado. Aparentemente todo permanecía tranquilo en las ruinas del alguna vez majestuoso Santuario de Atenea. Qué deprimente era ver aquel lugar devastado, pero la guerra no tiene piedad con nada ni con nadie. Los cuerpos inertes de espectros y Caballeros yacían en los alrededores dándole una triste y macabra apariencia a la escena.

Aunque Hades fue vencido tras la sangrienta batalla, la historia quisiera decir que el sacrificio de innumerables vidas valiosas valió la pena, pero la realidad no era esa. Sin duda fue un día triste para la Tierra, porque perdió a la mayoría de sus valientes protectores.

Cerca de las Doce Casas, la contienda no terminaba todavía. Dos valientes guerreros que tuvieron la fuerza para sobrevivir, hacían todo lo posible por evitar que el Santuario sea invadido por cientos de soldados de bajo rango del ejército de Hades. Ambos luchaban espalda con espalda mientras la horda de enemigos los rodeaba.

—Parece que estos sujetos no se rinden aunque su amo haya muerto. Permanece junto a mí, Kira. No permitiremos que invadan el Santuario de nuestra diosa. ¡Juntos somos invencibles! —le aseguró un Caballero Dorado a su compañera de armas.

—Quisiera creerlo, Kell. Pero la situación en la que estamos no es nada favorable… —le replicó con duda la Amazona de Oro.

Kira de Virgo era la primera y única mujer poseedora de una armadura dorada. La hermosa joven de largos cabellos plateados y penetrantes ojos celestes, usaba su poder espiritual para exterminar a los interminables soldados que insistían en su intento de invasión.

Por su parte, Kell de Géminis, el más poderoso de la orden de Caballeros Dorados. Un joven de largo cabello verde, ojos negros y personalidad usualmente tranquila; en ese momento mostraba un semblante de ira mientras lanzaba millones de rayos de luz desde sus manos.

De forma incansable ambos lucharon durante horas y consiguieron acabar con cientos de enemigos, pero más y más seguían apareciendo de la nada. Al verlos luchar así, se minimizaba el hecho de que sus armaduras doradas estaban casi destruidas; y de que sus cuerpos ya no soportaban las graves heridas producto de la guerra contra Hades.

—Ya me estoy cansando de esto, amiga mía —admitió exhausto el Caballero —. Si no hacemos algo rápido, estos infelices van a acabar con nosotros —le dijo a su compañera mientras atravesaba mortalmente a varios enemigos con finos rayos dorados.

—¿Y qué propones, Kell? —cuestionó ella también haciendo su parte en la lucha.

—No tenemos más opción que concentrar el poco cosmos que nos queda en un solo ataque —se detuvo para golpear a un soldado raso de Hades —. Debemos ejecutar nuestras mejores técnicas doradas.

Kira se sorprendió por la decisión de su amigo.

—Pero si queremos sobrevivir, esa no sería una buena idea. Aún estando al cien por ciento de nuestra capacidad nuestros cuerpos no soportarían nuestro máximo cosmos —le advirtió preocupada.

Kell hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga. Y sin dudarlo se puso en la tarea de encender su cosmoenergía hasta niveles insospechados.

—¡Qué testarudo eres! —le increpó —. No me queda más que hacer lo mismo… —admitió resignada Kira incendiando también su cosmos. La joven alcanzó el mismo nivel prodigioso que su amigo.

Ambos cosmos dorados se fundieron en uno solo, formando así una masa de energía cósmica de imprecedentes proporciones.

Los cosmos combinados eran tan poderosos, que llegaban al extremo de desintegrar a todo esbirro de Hades que se acercaba.

Al contemplar tal demostración de poder, todos los enemigos detuvieron sus agresiones y contemplaron aterrados la magnificencia del cosmos luminoso combinado.

—¡Dejen de profanar este lugar sagrado, malditos vasallos de Hades! ¡Su castigo será la muerte inmediata! ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS! —gritó Kell ejecutando la mayor técnica del Santo de Géminis.

—¡No permitiré que se salgan con la suya! ¡Daría hasta mi vida con tal de defender este Santuario! ¡EL TESORO DEL CIELO! —exclamó Kira liberando todo su poder cósmico en el ken.

Las increíbles técnicas poseían un poder extraordinario. La mitad de los soldados fueron desintegrados en milésimas de segundo por la técnica de Kell; mientras que quienes fueron alcanzados por el ken de Kira, cayeron muertos privados de sus cinco sentidos.

Ambos caballeros dorados cumplieron su objetivo de detener la invasión del Santuario.

—¡Bien hecho, amiga! ¡Por fin acabamos con esta guerra! ¡Eres la mujer más fuerte que existe sobre la Tierra! —la felicitó el joven girándose para abrazarla. Sin embargo…

—¿Kira? —la euforia de Géminis cambió drásticamente cuando horrorizado notó que su amiga yacía boca abajo en el piso. Su reacción inmediata fue arrodillarse frente a ella para ayudarla.

—¡Kira! ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Respóndeme, por favor! —gritaba desesperado, mientras acomodaba a la exhausta guerrera en su regazo.

—Te dije que… usar tanto poder… no era una… buena idea… —musitó la joven de cabello plateado con gran dificultad. Aún en su situación, no borraba la amable sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Debí darme cuenta! ¡Debí saber que uniste tu cosmos y tu vida para ejecutar una técnica final! —le reclamó Kell con el corazón en la garganta. Su frustración e ira eran evidentes. Estaba perdiendo a alguien muy importante para él.

Aún sonriente, la guerrera le retiró la mirada un poco apenada. No atinó a decir nada.

—Pero eso no importa ahora, amiga. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás —le aseguró un poco más calmado.

—No intentes… engañarme, Kell. Sé que… mi muerte es… inevitable, puedo… sentirlo… —la muchacha no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, así que cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para evitar que su amigo la vea en ese momento de debilidad.

Al contemplar a su compañera en esa deplorable situación, Kell se entristeció más y lloró en silencio. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo controlar su llanto.

—«¡No! ¡No me puede ver así! ¡Debo ser fuerte por ella!» —se reprendió para darse valor.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Kell dibujó en su rostro una sincera sonrisa. Y aunque las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas, lo que más quería era reconfortar a su amiga agonizante.

—Tranquila Kira. Yo estoy aquí contigo y no te dejaré morir —Kell apartó suavemente las manos que cubrían el rostro de su amiga y limpió con delicadeza sus lágrimas, los restos de su capa de Caballero sirvieron para este fin. Por un ligero instante, la muchacha se sintió reconfortada al sentir el cálido roce de la tela en sus mejillas.

—Ahora mismo te llevaré con Atenea. Estoy seguro que ella te salvará —afirmó sin vacilar.

—Quisiera creerlo… pero sabes que… Atenea desapareció… después de la guerra —le recordó con desesperanza en la mirada, a pesar de seguir sonriendo.

—Eso no es cierto Kira. Ella es nuestra diosa y sabes que no nos abandonaría.

La confianza y la fe de Kell sería lo último que perdería en ese momento crítico.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ella debe estar junto a su estatua! —exclamó esperanzado el joven de Géminis.

—Aunque así fuera… no creo que podamos cruzar… las Doce Casas… Sé que ya no tienes energía… ni para caminar… —profirió la chica haciendo un gran esfuerzo por articular sus palabras. Ella sabía que su amigo estaba más que exhausto por la última pelea.

El Caballero Dorado no respondió a la aseveración de su amiga. Lo único que hizo fue observarla con una gran determinación mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa.

Sin decir nada, Kell clavó su mirada en la parte más alta del Santuario.

—«Vamos hasta el monumento de Atenea, mi querida Kira» —se dijo a sí mismo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Kell tomó a la maltrecha guerrera en brazos y a un paso lento pero firme; comenzó una dolorosa travesía hacia la Primera Casa.

Con cada paso, el joven sentía sus músculos desgarrarse y su piel quemándose. Eso era mucho más de lo que un humano común habría soportado. Sin embargo, al saber que su amiga podría perder la vida, superaría la barrera del dolor con tal de protegerla.

—No lo hagas Kell… déjame morir en paz… y ve a atender tus… heridas… —vociferó la chica conmovida con los esfuerzos de su amigo por salvarla. Una vez más no pudo controlar su llanto.

—¡Jamás te dejaré, amiga! ¡Sé que Atenea nos ayudará! ¡Ya lo verás!

El agudo dolor era reflejado en el rostro de Géminis con cada paso que avanzaba. Pero aunque su cuerpo estaba tan exhausto y herido, no dudó ni un momento. Jamás se le pasó por la mente la idea de soltarla y salvarse él solo.

Lentamente ya habían llegado hasta la Casa de Leo.

—Suéltame ya, Kell…No seas testarudo… ¡Si sigues así… morirás tú también…! —le suplicó llorando desconsolada.

Ella quería que simplemente la dejen morir en paz. No quería ser una carga, no quería que Kell sufra por su causa, No soportaba verlo lastimarse más con cada paso. Ver sufrir a ese valiente hombre, le dolía más que sus heridas físicas.

—No insistas Kira. No te soltaré jamás. ¡Estaré junto a ti aunque me cueste la vida! Después de todo… —el Caballero detuvo su discurso y sonrojado evitó mirarla.

Su vergüenza era grande, por poco y su boca lo traicionó, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. En ese momento crítico, Kell dejaría al descubierto su corazón para revelar su secreto. Quizás ya no podría decirlo otra vez, así que se armándose de valor, miró directamente los ojos celestes de la joven, que en ese momento le parecieron más hermosos que nunca.

—Después de todo… esto es lo que alguien haría por la persona que ama…

La repentina confesión de Kell dejó a Kira sin aliento. La joven sonrojada se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada.

—Sé que este no es el momento adecuado para decírtelo y entiendo que no tengas nada que decir, amiga mía. Simplemente quería que sepas que… —se interrumpió para llenar sus pulmones de aire—. Te amo y por eso no dejaré que sigas sufriendo.

Kira seguía impactada tras conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. La joven recordaba todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, las sonrisas compartidas, el sufrimiento del entrenamiento, los inocentes juegos en el río, las noches en las que no tuvieron más que la compañía del otro para calentarse y evitar del frío. Eran tantas cosas las que habían consolidado la unión de sus almas en una sola.

Su corazón latía con más fuerza haciendo más dolorosa su agonía. Sin embargo, a ella parecía no molestarle, porque en ese momento se sintió como la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Kell… —musitó la chica de Oro con suavidad.

Él solo atinó a mirarla sonriente. Se sentía tan liberado después de expresar lo que sentía.

Con las pocas energías que le quedaban, la joven de Virgo hizo un esfuerzo para abrazar por el cuello a su protector, quien al no ver venir el gesto, reaccionó con un sonrojado rostro de sorpresa.

—También… te amo…

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Kira besó tiernamente los labios de Kell, quien en ese momento no habría podido describir la desbordante alegría que sintió. Sin duda el amor que ambos sentían era mutuo. Las palabras sobraron y solo quedaron los hechos. En silencio, ambos se demostraron lo que sentían.

Algo tan fugaz como un beso les pareció eterno a los dos jóvenes, quienes al cerrar los ojos, se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos manifestados a flor de piel durante ese mágico instante. El dolor y el miedo dejaron de existir con aquel corto beso. La felicidad más pura se apoderó de sus corazones.

Pero era tiempo de volver a la dura realidad. La amistad y el amor que sentía Kell, le dieron nuevas fuerzas para continuar su extenuante travesía, y aunque el dolor lo obligaba a tropezar varias veces, en cada ocasión utilizaba su cuerpo para proteger el de Kira. Él no dejaría que la mujer que ama se haga más daño.

Su cosmos se había apagado por completo. Kell no era más que un ser humano común que intentaba salvar con todas sus fuerzas a la persona más importante de su vida.

Sin importarle las consecuencias, sostuvo firmemente a su amada. Continuó la agónica travesía abrazándola fuerte. Ansiaba protegerla, aferrándose a la esperanza de encontrar a Atenea. Es increíble lo que un humano es capaz de lograr cuando lucha por amor.

Kell consiguió pasar a través de la cámara del Patriarca. El Caballero contempló la majestuosa estatua de Atenea, que lucía un tanto agrietada producto de la mortal batalla. El joven no pudo ocultar su satisfacción.

—¿Lo ves, Kira? Te dije que te traería con Atenea —resaltó con el semblante lleno de esperanza.

—Eres increíble, Kell… —reaccionó sonriendo la chica, al verse cerca del monumento de la diosa —. Es una lástima que... tu esfuerzo haya sido… en vano…

Las palabras pronunciadas por Kira consiguieron aterrar al caballero, quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–¡¿Qué? ¡Por favor, Kira! ¡No digas eso ni en broma! —le reprochó incrédulo.

—Perdóname… pero… siento que la vida se me escapa… —sus palabras se hacían cada vez menos audibles, su respiración se agitaba y poco a poco iba perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos celestes.

La Guerrera de Virgo colocó suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla del estupefacto Santo.

—Adiós, mi amado Kell… fue un honor luchar… a tu lado… —Kira besó por última vez al hombre que se había ganado su corazón por toda la eternidad. Él, incrédulo no atinó a responder al gesto.

—Y aunque… duró muy poco… Gracias por… hacerme la mujer… más feliz del mundo… —musitó para cerrar sus párpados lentamente.

Con su último hálito de vida la chica susurró repetidamente el nombre del joven a quien amó —. Kell… Kell… te… amo…

Kira suspiró por última mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. La joven conoció el verdadero amor antes de morir reconfortada en los brazos de su protector, quien en ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar.

Simplemente se quedó paralizado con una expresión neutral en la faz. Incrédulo observó a la mujer que amó, la cual yacía inerte entre sus brazos.

La horrible realidad golpeó de lleno al Caballero. Aquel desgarrador dolor por la pérdida de su razón de existir, lo consumió por completo. Aquella herida era millones de veces mayor que cualquier golpe recibido en batalla. Su estremecedor grito de sufrimiento retumbó en todo el Santuario.

—¡KIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lo que sentía Kell era indescriptible. En medio de su desolación se dejó llevar por un incontrolable llanto. Simplemente no podía creer que su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Su mejor amiga, la mujer que amó; había muerto.

En medio de la desesperación, el sufrimiento y la incredulidad; el Caballero de Géminis se negaba a rendirse.

—¡No lo acepto! ¡Y no lo aceptaré! ¡Tu vida no acabará así, Kira! —exclamó invadido por el dolor de la pérdida. Tenía que desahogar su sufrimiento de alguna forma y lo primero que vio fue la figura de Atenea que se erguía indiferente ante él.

Kell recostó a Kira en la base del monumento de la diosa y lo observó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—¡Atenea! ¡Por favor escúchame! Sé que fue un gran esfuerzo para ti derrotar a Hades, pero tengo un favor que pedirte —manifestó el Dorado con la voz entrecortada mientras limpiaba con rabia las lágrimas de su rostro.

—¡Por favor, devuélveme a Kira! ¡Ella es una de tus mejores guerreras y luchó valientemente para proteger nuestro Santuario! ¡Sin duda merece otra oportunidad de vida! —suplicó desesperadamente.

Esperando que sus argumentos convenzan a la diosa, Kell espero con gran expectativa. Géminis no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la estatua, pero nada ocurría. El silencio se tornó absoluto por varios minutos. Poco a poco el guerrero perdía la esperanza.

—¡Por favor, Atenea! ¡Si quieres toma mi vida y dásela a ella! ¡Pero por favor no dejes morir así a la mujer que amo! —el joven cayó abatido de rodillas y en un impulso desesperado, golpeó el piso de mármol para luego desahogarse llorando intensamente.

El cosmos sagrado de Atenea se hizo presente. El Caballero recuperó la fe cuando escuchó a la mismísima Atenea hablándole con una dulce voz.

—Mi querido Caballero de Géminis, tu amor y amistad hacia Kira me han conmovido en lo más profundo. Por eso decidí hacer realidad tu deseo y usaré tu propia energía vital para revivir a Kira, por desgracia, eso causará tu deceso.

Al escuchar la grácil voz de Atenea, la paz y la fe volvieron al corazón de Kell, quien se reincorporó y le mostró una gran sonrisa a la estatua.

—Tu bondad es tan inmensa como tu cosmos, Atenea. Te agradezco con toda mi alma por salvar la vida de la mujer que amo. Sabes que no me importa perder mi vida con tal que ella viva —declaró con gran seguridad, para luego hacer una reverencia.

Kell observó por unos segundos a su compañera caída. Ese rostro tranquilo hacía pensar que la muchacha estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

—«Eres tan hermosa, Kira… Atenea fue muy amable al darme el honor de mirarte por última vez, antes de morir por ti. Sabes que jamás dudaría en darte mi vida. Seguramente tú harías lo mismo por mí» —meditó colocando a su amada en su regazo. El joven no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciar ese hermoso cabello plateado.

—«No me arrepiento de esto. Aunque… ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado ver tu dulce sonrisa solo una vez más!»—pensó dejando escapar ríos de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—«No importa si no vuelvo a verte. Lo que en realidad es importante es que tengas una vida larga y feliz. Y que compartas esa felicidad con toda la humanidad, viviendo como Atenea desea» —le aconsejó en silencio para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente. Esa fue su despedida…

—Tu decisión fue la más noble, Kell —intervino Atenea —. Son seres humanos como tú son los que me demuestran el verdadero valor de la humanidad. Me siento orgullosa de tenerte como mi Caballero.

—Tus palabras me honran, Atenea. Te agradezco por hacer que mis últimos momentos de vida sean los más felices… ¡Adiós mi diosa, adiós mi Kira…! —se despidió emotivo el Caballero.

El reconfortante cosmos de la diosa cubrió por completo a su guerrero. Él simplemente se dejó llevar cayendo suavemente de espaldas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—«Jamás me olvides, mi amada Kira» —reflexionó el joven mientras la imagen del rostro sonriente de su amada se iba diluyendo en su mente. Su vida se consumía poco a poco, en medio de una indescriptible paz.

Como despertando de un largo sueño, Kira recuperó la conciencia después de poco. Su confusión fue grande al sentirse libre de todo dolor. La primera idea que pasó por su mente fue agradecerle a Kell por haberla salvado. Sin embargo, la voz de Atenea interrumpió sus pensamientos y captó su atención.

—Mira bien a Kell, mi guerrera. Él sacrificó su vida para salvar la tuya. La humanidad una vez más me ha probado el gran amor que pueden sentir por sus semejantes. Por eso estoy orgullosa de pelear por ustedes —expresó emocionada la diosa.

El desasosiego se apoderó de la joven recién revivida. Las palabras de Atenea le fueron confirmadas cuando se giró y vio con incredulidad al hombre que amó, yaciendo inerte en el piso.

—No lo creo. No puedo creer que se haya sacrificado así por mí —masculló la Amazona de Virgo llorando en silencio.

—No te entristezcas, Kira. Tú bien sabes que él se sacrificó porque te amaba y porque quiso protegerte hasta el final —la consoló Atenea.

Kira estaba destrozada por la muerte del joven. Sin embargo, al verlo tendido en el piso con esa sonrisa en los labios, la muchacha se conmovió y lágrimas de felicidad reemplazaron a las de tristeza.

—«Un sacrificio como ese es típico de ti, Kell. Solo el más noble Caballero de Atenea habría sido capaz de dar su vida por una de sus compañeras de armas… » —meditó sin quitarle la mirada de encima —. «Pero en qué estoy pensando… Él no se sacrificó porque era su compañera. Él se sacrificó porque yo era su amiga y porque… me amaba…»

Ya no podía seguir sufriendo. Haría valer la vida del hombre que se ganó su corazón y su respeto. Mostrando una actitud decidida, Kira tomó a su amado y lo abrazó con fuerza, no pensaba soltarlo.

—«Kell, si tan solo hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos, te habría demostrado lo mucho que te amo» —le confesó en silencio besando sus todavía cálidos labios. Aquella despedida le sacó las últimas lágrimas que derramaría en toda su vida.

—En el fondo de tu corazón ya te habrás despedido de tu amado, así que escúchame, Kira de Virgo… Tu misión como única sobreviviente de la primera Guerra Santa será la siguiente…

Y así fue como Atenea nombró a Kira como la primera Matriarca del Santuario. Ella, en su larga vida, tuvo la oportunidad de reconstruir lo que el mal había destruido. Fueron su dedicación y esfuerzo los que dieron renacimiento a una nueva generación de Caballeros que lucharía por el amor y la justicia.

Durante todos y cada uno de los días de su existencia, lo que la impulsaba a continuar, era el recuerdo de su mejor amigo, del mejor Caballero Dorado que conoció, del ser humano más noble y del hombre a quien amó hasta el último instante de su vida.

Ella sabía que su amado Kell la acompañaba en todo momento, porque sentía ese fuerte impulso vital en su interior. Ese fue el regalo de Atenea: Mantener viva el alma del Caballero dentro de su corazón. Así las almas de los dos amantes estarían juntas por toda la eternidad.

Quién sabe. Quizás Kell y Kira podrían encontrase en otra vida, para que su amor y su amistad renazcan nuevamente…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Y eso es todo, mi apreciado/a lector/a. Espero que esta historia escrita en un momento de ocio, haya sido de tu agrado.

Tus opiniones, sugerencias, consejos, críticas y correcciones de forma y fondo; son muy importantes para mí y me ayudan a crecer como escritor.

Nos leemos en el siguiente fic.

Un abrazo desde Ecuador.


End file.
